Alternate Reality
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are finally dating; however as time passes and discoveries are made the future that they were trying to prevent may be inevitable.


A soft exhausted sigh escaped her as she reached out to grab hold of some rock to pull her up as she climbed, feeling the fatigue of the past few days finally catching up to her. Adjusting her footing she pushed herself up, slightly surprised upon seeing a hand in front of her face. Looking up her brown eyes met with a pair of onyx orbs and a warm smile

"Here Luce" He offered and she smiled, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her, up and onto the plateau, his hands steadying her. Smiling the blonde opened her mouth to thank him only to pause upon seeing his brows furrow. "Jeez, Luce, you're freezing"

She gave a slight roll of her eyes. "That's because we're climbing a mountain Natsu." She turned toward her other teammates to inquire how much further they needed to climb when she felt a warmth wrap around her face.

"Here." She blinked looking down to see his scarf wrapped around her neck.

"N-Natsu!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing? I can't take your sca –"She was silenced when he covered her mouth with it.

"Yes you can." He said, glancing over her attire which wasn't any different than her usual with the addition of leggings. "You should have dressed warmer."

The stellar mage huffed, embarrassed but it wasn't like she knew they were going to be climbing up so high. "It's not like I knew." She grumbled, pulling the scarf from her mouth. "And in any case, you'll get cold."

Natsu brushed off her complaint and turned to continue up the mountain. "I'll be okay, I'm a fire dragon slayer, remember Luce?" He sent her one of his usual boyish grins before they began climbing up once more. "I'm all fired up!" He randomly shouted and she giggled.

"Can it, flame brain."

"What was that ice princess?" He growled out, glaring at Gray, readying for a fight.

Sighing softly the blonde began following her teammates, a smile on her face from his sweet gesture. It was one of the reasons she had fallen for the adorable idiot. Despite the fact that he frustrated her to no end with his idiocy, destroyed nearly every chance she had at getting a reward, continuously broke into her apartment and ate majority, if not all her food, he would somehow redeem himself by doing sweet things to melt her anger away and make her smile. She wasn't sure why she let herself get swept away by him but she just couldn't help herself.

Shaking her head she pushed her feelings to the back of her mind, knowing she needed to focus on the job, least she end up causing them trouble, hoping with everything that this wouldn't end in total chaos.

* * *

Lucy sat staring at the vast expanse of damage done to the mountain side, unsure how it had happened but she knew for a fact that Natsu had been the cause of majority of the damage. Sighing in irritation at another loss of money she decided that she'd kick the ever loving snot out of him later. She slowly began to stand up, wincing when she tried to put weight onto her right ankle, feeling her frustration rise.

Taking a deep breath she began her attempt to climb down the mountain, yelping as she collapsed upon putting too much weight on her ankle.

"Luce!" The sound of her best friend's voice had her sighing heavily in exasperation. She didn't want to deal with the flaming moron at the moment but she knew she was going to need help.

Waiting patiently as possible, she tried not to sigh as he took hold of her hands and pulled her to her feet, immediately pulling her to him when she began to lose balance. Natsu took his place at her side, his arm wrapping around her waist as he tossed her arm around his shoulder before carefully guiding her down the mountain side.

"Sorry Luce." He mumbled out, startling her. She looked at him and then sighed.

"It's fine Natsu. It's not the first time I've been injured on a job."

The two remained silent for the rest of the trip down the mountain, Natsu assisting her the entire time, waiting with her outside as Erza and Gray spoke to the client and then helping her when they left to head home. The train ride was as it usually was, Erza informing her of their reward situation and Lucy couldn't bothered to react as it was the same nearly every time they finished a job.

Turning toward the window she rested her head against the glass, watching the scenery pass, her fingers running through the soft pink hair of her partner. Hopefully when they returned there would be a job posted that paid decently that she could take alone.

When they arrived in Magnolia Lucy attempted to assist Natsu off the train, smiling when Erza took hold of him by the back of his shirt, dragging the slayer off the train and into the station. Shaking her head, Lucy smiled warmly at Gray as he assisted her off the train and into the station as well. The group waiting on the usual energetic slayer to gather his composure before they began heading into town to head home.

Lucy sighed softly, thanking Gray for helping her up to her apartment, giving a small wave before entering her unit. She carefully made her way to her bed, flopping down onto the mattress and removed her boot and sock. Examining her ankle she noticed no discoloration or swelling and after a few pokes knew in the very least she hadn't broken it.

Just to be sure she reached for her communication lacrima and called Wendy, hoping the young slayer was available to have a look.

"Hello?" Smiling at the blue haired girl she greeted her in return.

"Hello Wendy."

"Lucy!" She called cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Alright, I ah, actually called because I need you to come take a look at my ankle. I injured it while on my job."

"Sure thing, Lucy. I've got to finish up a few things but I should be over there within the next hour or so."

"Okay, thank you Wendy."

"Of course!" She chirped and disconnected the call.

Letting out a soft sight the stellar mage decided to clean up while she waited for the bluenette to arrive. Slowly standing up the blonde made her way over to her desk, placing her keys and fleuve down before carefully hobbling her way to her bathroom.

Once settled into her tub, Lucy let out a heavy sigh, a small smile on her face as her eyes slowly drifted close, her breathing soon evening out as she began to finally relax. The moments of silence passed slowly and suddenly the blonde was sitting up, glancing around her bathtub before sighing. She couldn't relax. She hadn't been able to as of late and she couldn't figure out why. Sighing heavily once more she grabbed her luffa and scrubbed herself clean and after washing her hair, drained her tub.

Pulling herself up carefully the blonde grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up. Climbing out of the tub the celestial mage made her way out of the bathroom feeling frustrated. She made her way to her dresser, picking out her undergarments, slipping those on before she began to search for something to wear. Pulling out a skirt she then grabbed the corresponding shirt and finished dressing, surprised her partner hadn't –

"Luce?"

Lucy smiled at the sound of the fire breather's voice. She wasn't sure how it worked out but he always had a habit of showing up when she was thinking of him and while majority of the time it would fluster her because of the track her thoughts had taken, right now hearing him was just what she needed.

"I'm here, Natsu." Making her way over toward the slayer she greeted him warmly. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged slightly. "You weren't at the guild yet so I came looking for you" His words had the stellar mage laughing as she shook her head at him. Impatient as ever.

"I would have been there eventually." Turning the blonde paused upon hearing a knock on her door. She started making her way toward the door, letting out a yelp when she felt something grab hold of her wrist.

"Your ankle still hurts right?" He asked as he picked her up and placed her onto her bed. "I'll get the door." Blinking the blonde nodded her head slowly; curious about her partners actions as of late.

Clearing her head she decided to think on it later, smiling as Wendy came toward her. "Hello, Wendy."

"Hey Lucy." The bluenette greeted in return. "You said you injured your ankle?" Lucy gave a short nod.

"Yeah, the right ankle." Wendy nodded and sat down on the bed beside her, beginning her examination.

The sky slayer began gently pressing her fingers into her ankle, listening and glancing up at Lucy for any reaction. "Does it hurt when I press into it?" The blonde shook her head and the slayer turned her attention back to the ankle taking note of no sign of swelling or discoloration.

Grabbing hold of her foot she flexed it, hearing the blonde let out a small whimper. Sending a quick look to Lucy she took note of her scrunched up face before noticing Natsu in her peripheral vision, shifting anxiously. Her lips curled upward slightly before continuing her exam, easily determining that Lucy twisted her ankle but not severely enough to sprain it.

Releasing her foot, Wendy looked up to Lucy smiling warmly. "From what I see there's no sign of swelling or any discoloration so it's neither sprained nor broken. It looks like you just twisted it pretty good, I would recommend being careful though just in case. We wouldn't want you to tear a ligament or anything."

Giving a nod Lucy smiled. "Thanks for checking it for me Wendy."

"No problem. I'm going to head out now; Prolyusica needs my help with some things, so I'll see you guys later."

"See you later." Giving a wave the bluenette left Lucy's apartment and made her way to Prolyusica's place, a smile on her face.

Lucy sighed softly; relieved to know she just twisted her ankle. Turning the blonde began to slide off her bed, startled upon seeing Natsu standing in front of her. Looking up into his onyx eyes she tilted her head in curiosity. Blinking when he held out his hand for her. Smiling at the fire breather she took his hand and allowed him to help her up, making her way to her dresser she pulled out her belt and slid it on before placing her keys and fleuve in their respective places, turning to her partner she nearly jumped at his sudden close proximity. "Natsu?"

"Luce." He spoke her name in a tone that had her curious. The expression on his face wasn't his usual silly grin; instead it was something that she was having slight difficulty reading. He looked somber and imploring.

"Na-"Her words cut off as she felt his warm hand wrap around her, giving a slight tug.

"I'm sorry about your ankle." Lucy sighed, a smile on her face. Pulling away she gave him a bright smile.

"It's only a twist, something I've done plenty of times on my own. Nothing to feel bad about." He nodded and she turned to find her boots, confusion settling in when he refused to let go of her.

Lucy slowly turned back around, her lips parting to ask what was on the slayer's mind only to find herself, speechless. Looking into his onyx eyes she could feel a range of emotions surge through her, hope that she understood the situation, happiness that this was really happening, nervousness because she wasn't entirely sure how things would turn out but more importantly she prayed that this wasn't a dream. Lucy shuffled forward c losing the last of the small space between them, feeling her breath escape as he leaned in close and their lips finally touched.

Their first kiss was soft, chaste, filled with nervousness and hope. Their second more confident as each knew of how the other felt but before there could be a third kiss, Lucy pulled away curiosity seeping through her. Her brown eyes looked into his and his face split into his usual grin that always made her smile.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked softly and her smile widened at his words.

"Of course I will." She replied and he grinned at her, taking her hand in his before pulling her into his arms.

"I love you Luce." Her smile widened at his words and she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too, Natsu.

"Ready to head to the guild?"

"One moment." Lucy grabbed her boots and slid them on before giving a quick glance around the apartment, nodding her head she turned to Natsu. "Now I'm ready." He held out his hand and she took it, the couple leaving her apartment.

Lucy sighed softly, feeling content as she and Natsu walked to the guild, holding hands, she being mindful of her ankle so as not to step on it wrong.

"Hey Luce." Blinking at his tone of voice the stellar mage glanced over to her boyfriend, curious about his serious expression. "I'm sorry I messed up the job and we didn't get much of a reward." Lucy smiled opening her mouth to assure him it's not the first time it's happened when he continued. "I promise we'll go on a boring job soon to make up for it."

The blonde laughed, nodding. She hummed in pretend thought. "Well, it doesn't have to be _too_ boring." She assured him and Natsu grinned at her words before pulling on her.

"Come on Luce, let's go pick out a job now and we'll head out tomorrow!"

She had wanted to protest, since they had just returned but found that she could only laugh at his enthusiasm and allowed herself to be led by Natsu to the guild.

-x-

Before she could have much say in it Natsu had quickly found a job and signed them up for it without giving her much room to protest the type of job. Sighing, the blonde sat with her friends and fellow guild mates, drinking her strawberry smoothie and chatting happily with them.

She and Levy caught up on their conversation regarding her book before she let it slip that she and Natsu were officially dating, and somehow in the next few moments the entire guild knew that the fire breather had asked her out, prompting Mira to squeal out in joy and suddenly start planning the rest of their life together. Sighing softly Lucy just let the barmaid have at it focusing on just enjoying the company of her friends.

When night drew near Lucy bid good night to her fellow Fairy Tail mages before heading home to prep and get some rest for her job with the fire slayer the next day, happy that they would be spending some alone time together. Though as soon as Happy returned from his visit with the other exceeds she had a feeling he was going to spend the next week teasing them relentless, if not the next month.

Shaking her head the celestial spirit mage changed into her night clothes, sitting down at her desk to write her usual letter, a smile on her face as she told her parents about Natsu asking her out. When she finished her letter she sighed softly, standing she turned off her light and slid into bed, pulling the covers up over herself.

Snuggling into the mattress Lucy closed her eyes, a content sigh leaving her as she slowly began to drift to sleep, a smile coming to her face when she suddenly felt much warmer. She felt him scoot closer to her and soon found herself wrapped in the warmth of her fire breathing partner.

Despite the fact that she knew later she'd be burning up and tempted to shove him out of her bed, right now she was content to have him hold her as they slept.

"Good night Natsu." She murmured softly, snuggling closer to him, suppressing a blush when he kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

* * *

 **So, this chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write since I'm not really into NaLu like at all and feel free to let me know your thoughts, but I hope in the end you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks.**


End file.
